Just Another Ordinary Day
by trixiemhaye
Summary: Allana thinks it's just another ordinary day going to work. What she didn't know is this ordinary day is the day she'll meet the fangirls' favorite lunatic.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary Wednesday. Wake up early, eat breakfast, walk to Performace Center and start training. So that's exactly what I did. I met with my friend Jasmine to eat breakfast and walk with her to the Performance Center.

In 2 weeks, she's gonna debut in NXT TV and I couldn't be more proud of her. I'm just waiting for my debut though I know it's gonna take some time because I just started training several months ago.

We were in the middle of our chatting when the doors open and in comes the hottest guys that the main roster ever have. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. **The Shield.**

Jasmine, Ella and Ciara starts murmuring sexual stuffs to each other. I remember watching The Shield's debut with them and my goodness, they cheer like they're the girlfriends. They really have a thing for these hounds, but who hasn't? I secretly have a thing for them. Especially with the craziest one.

"They're going here, oh my God!" Ella starts to panic.

And when I look in their direction, yes, they are indeed going here. Here. As in here in where we're standing. With Paige leading them.

"Girls! They wanna meet you!" Paige told us while winking at Jasmine.

 _'What is this all about'_ I thought.

"Guys, this is Ella, Ciara, Allana. And Colby this is Jasmine." Paige said.

And we start to laugh as we get that Colby wants to meet Jasmine. We started teasing them and Jasmine blush hard.

"Girls, meet Colby, Joe and Jon."

Joe shakes our hand and starts chatting with us while Colby and Jasmine talk to themselves. I looked at Ambrose and maaaaan, he looks weird just standing there and not talking to us. He looks very uncomfortable. Like he wants to be anywhere but here. So I did something to make him feel relaxed here with us.

"Hi Dean! I'm Allana." 

"Hey! You can call me Jon."

"Okay, Jon." I smiled at him.

"How long have you been training here?" Jon starts asking. And then question, after question, after question. Until he asked me if we can eat lunch together. I looked at the time on my phone and it is indeed, lunch time. So we've been talking for hours now and I didn't even feel it. I looked left and right, and my friends were not there anymore.

"Okay, let's go eat! I'm kinda starving."

After eating lunch, we chatted, and then go for a walk, sit in the park near the diner, eat ice cream while still chatting, until it's time for eating again. We looked for a sushi place for dinner because we're both craving for it. It was 9 in the evening when he brought me back to my place.

"So, you gonna be at Full Sail tomorrow?" He asked me while I was looking for my key.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are you?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow then."

"See you! Goodnight Jon!"

"Goodnight Ally!"

"Ally huh?" I laughed.

"That's what I will call you now."

"Fine! Jonny!"

"Eww no! Stop that!"

"Hahahahaha! Goodnight, I'm gonna go in now. Be safe!"

"Thank you for this day Ally." He kissed my cheek and I died. (Just kidding, I died inside)

I went inside and went straight to my room and lay down in my bed. Thinking to myself, not an ordinary Wednesday afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up at 11 in the morning is probably the best time to wake up. You don't have to worry about what to eat for breakfast. Because it's lunch time! And lunch time on a Thursday means date with my girls.

After eating lunch with the girls, we talk about what happened yesterday. We asked Jasmine to tell us about Colby. She told us that he is such a sweetheart and he asked her to go out with him on a date after the show tonight. I'm so happy for her because after her past boyfriends, she really deserves someone who is a good man and I think Colby is a good man.

While they are still talking about boys, I can't help but wonder when is Jon gonna ask me out or if he ever will. I mean, if I know, he might have a girlfriend back home. Maybe he's just leading me on with his sweet-talks. Either way, I am a patient woman.. so I'm gonna wait for it to happen. And if I have to pray to all the saints for it to happen, I fucking will!

Ciara also told us that her long-time boyfriend, who's an owner of one of the famous restaurant, is asking her to move in with him in his mansion while Ella said that she and another co-worker of us, Tyler Breeze are getting serious and already talking about marriage and family. Ella said she just wanna wait for a while because she has her priorities set, like the NXT Women's Championship and then she can get married.

I'm sitting here listening to them while silently smiling. I'm so happy for my friends because they look very much in love just by talking about their other halves but I can't help but be jealous of them.

Oh gosh! What about these women and their lovelifes?! Jon c'mon ask me out already!

After chatting, we started heading to Full Sail for the NXT arRIVAL. We are so excited because Paige will defend her Women's Championship to Emma! Whoever wins between them definitely deserves it! One day it will be me and one of my girls, fighting for the NXT Women's Championship and then the WWE Divas Championship. Big dreams.

As we enter the Full Sail, the first person that I wanted to see is Jon. So I asked the girls to join me and hang out in catering for a while, because that's usually where people hangs out and I'm hoping to see someone there..

And yes! When I get to the catering, I saw him eating there with Colby, Joe and few other guys from the roster. I want him to be the first to call me because I'm kinda shy with the the other guys around us so I walked literally back and forth in front of him to make him notice me. I'm sure he saw me but I guess he just doesn't really care that I was there that's why he didn't call me.

So I went back to the girls that is currently sitting in the crates just outside the catering.

"Hey Al! Where's the food?" Ella asked me as I sat down next to her. Oh great! I forgot that I told them that I'm getting food but the truth is, I just wanna see Jon.

"Oh yeah, I don't like what's in there." I replied. I lied. I didn't even look at what's available in there.

They went back to what they're talking about and I join the conversation every now and then. We were talking about clothes, shoes and other girly stuff when Colby walked to Jasmine and put an arm around her and whispered something to her ear. Then she giggled. I wonder what dirty stuff he told her that made her giggle.

Behind Colby was Joe and non other than Jon himself. Joe greeted us with a smile and starts talking while Jon stayed quiet. And because I can't handle it anymore, I walked to him, "Hey Jon!" and gently poke him on his side.

He just smiled and nodded. He starts putting his phone out of his pocket and maybe text someone. He smiled looking at his phone, laugh and showed Joe what's in his phone. "Woah man! Nice one!" Joe laughs while patting Jon in the back.

"Yeah well, I gotta go." Jon replied laughing then walked away.

So much for being excited to see him again huh? He doesn't even acknowledge me. It's like he didn't know me at all, like yesterday didn't happen. Was it just a dream?! No way! It really happened! I don't know what happen and at this moment, I don't care and I don't wanna think about him.

 **a/n: Guys! Thank you all so much for those who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story of mine. This means so much to me! Thank you. And for those whose wondering what happened to the other story, "Take a Chance", I promise I'll try working on it again. Just this idea popped out of my head that's why I did this. I hope you continue to follow this! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After the show, the girls get ready for the after-party which they organized themselves. They invited everyone in the roster and even those who just watched the show from the main roster. Me, not being in the mood, just stared at them getting ready. After the Jon incident, I feel like sleeping already. I just wanted to call it a night already. But my girls being girls, they forced me to join them and they literally have to push me to start moving and getting ready.

When we get to the place of the party, I was shocked to see so many girls and guys from the main roster that didn't showed up at the show. We didn't know that they will be here because the girls only invited the ones who watched the show. Ugh these guys, just looking to get wasted. *roll eyes*

After an hour of chatting, sitting and drinking with Minna, we noticed that many people have decided to embarrass themselves by dancing and I'm here laughing my ass of watching them fall and get up so many times. Minna talked about how he she's gonna charm someone from the main roster tonight. Then she decided to ditch my boring ass and leave me for the dance floor. Oh this girl seriously just wants attention. Let's see who will fall for her tonight.

When I finished my fifth drink, I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed me on the cheek. Not just a kiss, but a wet kiss. Eww. I turn around and saw that it is Jon who did that! _'not really eww!"_ I thought. Then I immediately started to panic because there's so many people here.

"Hey baby!" Jon started to say. He kissed me again, this time, in my nose, then my chin. I blushed at his sweet gestures. But I acted like it's not a big deal to me.

"Hey Jon! What's up?"

"Why are you all alone here baby?" He asked me while holding my hand and kissing me all over my face. I wanted to laugh at this drunken Jon but at the same time I feel nervous because there might be some people who are watching what's happening with us. I looked around and felt relieved that everyone's busy with their own businesses.

"Just tired." I replied, simply. I'm still kind of disappointed with him due to what happened earlier in the arena so I just shrugged him off.

"Are you mad at me baby?" He keeps holding my face while asking me. "Sorry baby!" He kissed my forehead once again.

Annoyed at him, I pulled away. "What the hell are you doing Jon? Seriously, you're drunk. You should call it a night already!" I raised my voice a little.

"Okay, then. Let's go now." He tugged my arm and drag me with him.

"Jon, no! - Wait wait wait!" I stopped him. "I'm just going to let the girls know that I'll leave now, alright? Stay here! Don't do anything stupid!" I warned him. He chuckled a little and winked at me.

I headed to the dance floor where the girls are dancing like there's no tomorrow. Drinks in one hand, they move like they own the place, shaking everything that they can shake. When they saw me coming, they scream so loud and cheer for me. "Finally!" Ella shouted. Oh great! They thought I'm gonna join them and embarrass myself as well. Ella and Jasmine began to pull me. "C'mon Al! Show 'em your moves! Show 'em what yo momma gave!"

"What! Eww no way!" I pulled my arm. "I came here to say goodnight. I'll go home now."

"What?" Screamed Colby. I didn't know he's here with the girls. Too bad, I didn't see how he danced.

"You're no fun!" Jasmine told me.

"Yeah, well your friend is drunk so bad he needs someone sober who'll take care of him and make sure he gets to bed safely!" I told Colby while pointing a finger at him like I'm scolding him.

"Drunk? Jon?" Colby asked then laugh. "He only had like one beer."

Joe slapped Colby in the chest and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh yeah, Jon is drunk. Like really drunk." Colby revoked.

"Whatever! I have to go now. Enjoy you guys!" I hug the girls goodbye.

When I headed back to Jon, he's talking to one of his friends, Cesaro. I heard him talking and it looks like he's not really drunk. While saying in my mind, _'Okay, Jon! Game on!'_

I shook his shoulder and said, "Hey!"

He turned around and act drunk again, Cesaro had to laugh at his obvious antics. "You're so bad man!" Cesaro pointed out.

"Hey baby!" He greeted me. "Claud man! My baby and I have to go now." He told Cesaro while putting his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and drag him out.

"Take care of him Allana!" I heard Cesaro shouted while laughing so loud.

When we were outside, I asked him where we are going. He keeps on hugging and sweet-talking me while we were walking. Saying things like, "you're so beautiful, let's get married tonight." And other stupid stuffs that make me want to laugh my ass off.

"Jon! Where are we going?"

"Let's go home baby! I'm tired!"

I stop walking and pull him with me. "Seriously, Jon! Stop acting drunk. You're such a bad actor!" I laugh and push him gently. "Colby said you only had one beer!"

He stood up straight and said, "Fuckin' Colby! I really hate that guy, you know? If it wasn't for the shield, I wouldn't even make time to talk and be friends with that bastard." He jokingly said.

I laughed at him. "Oh stop that! I know how much you love him." He gagged. "I know you two have sort of a bromance thing going on."

"Eww Ally! Stop that! Eww just eww!"

I laugh so hard at his reaction.

"Soooo, where are we going now?" I asked him while we're walking in the dark holding hands.

"Dunno." He held my hand tighter. "Let's just walk."

"I'm tireeeeeeed." I whined and stop him from walking. "I wanna go home already."

"Not yet." He pouted. Ugh he's so adorable. How can you not reject that cutie patootie face of his? I poke his dimple when he smiled. "Please." And he did the beautiful eyes. Oh gosh, I'm fuckin' dead!

"Let's just have a movie marathon at my place." I suggested.

"Yes, sure. As long as I'm with you." He winked and we started walking again to my place while still holding hands.

 **a/n: Again, thank you for everyone who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I hope you like this chapter. Probably, my favorite chapter that I wrote. THANK YOU! Godbless y'all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 weeks since the last time I saw Jon. No texts, no calls, no nothing. I mean, he doesn't know my number so how can he contact me? But still, if he really want, there's a way. He can totally ask Colby to get it from Jasmine. But I can't blame him because he's busy especially with the Wrestlemania coming. But of course, I can't help but miss him. I'm also wondering if he's thinking about me like I do him.

I was watching DVD tapes of some PPVs that I own when my phone rang. I look at the caller ID and saw that it's Jasmine. I lower the volume of the TV so I can hear her before I answer the phone.

"Hey Jas! What's up?"

"Hey girlyyyy!" She greeted enthusiastically. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked tiredly then shouted "YES" loudly when Jeff Hardy finally won the WWE Championship in the triple threat match against Edge and Triple H.

"What was that?" She asked curiously. "Do you have someone there?"

What the hell. Did she actually thought that I'm having sex with someone right now and reached my orgasm?

"No! I'm just having my Jeff Hardy marathon here." I answered her while eating the pancakes that I cooked earlier.

"Again? You do that every day!" She exaggerated. "Anyways, I have some good news!" She screamed loudly on the phone and I can't help but winced because it hurt my ear.

"What? Just tell me already!"

"We'll be at WrestleMania!" She screamed.

"I know that already, Jas!" I told her. "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Yeah, that's all." She murmured.

"I'm sorry Jas. I'm not in the mood. I'll just call you later, k?" I simply said. Before she even reply, I hang up.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I'm not in the mood. I just know that I miss Jonathan so bad and I can't wait to see him again. I don't know though if how I'm gonna react to seeing him again with how things happened the last time I'm with him.

* * *

 _"Babe?"_

 _"Mmm?" I asked Jon playing with his hair while he laid his head across my lap._

 _"I'm sleepy." He turned around and pressed his face in my tummy. "I wanna sleep."_

 _I don't know what he meant by that. Is he gonna go back now to the hotel? Or is he gonna sleep here in my room? I don't know..._

 _"I'll go now." He sat up and faced me. "I have a flight early in the morning." He told me sadly._

 _"Okay, be safe." I nodded at him._

 _He stood up, hug me and press his lips to my cheeks for a minute or two. When he pulled away, he smiled at me and poked my nose. "See you when I see you."_

 _I smiled and said good bye._

* * *

Reality hit me when I heard my phone ringing again. What's with the people always calling today? I looked at the phone and saw that it's Jasmine again. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al! Sorry to bother you but Colby wanna talk to you." What theeeee! "Colby!" I heard her calling for Colby.

"Hey Allana! It's Colby."

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Woah. Wait a minute. Calm down. It's about Jon."

"What? What's wrong with Jon?" I slightly panic and raised my voice. "Tell me Colby!"

"Nah, uhmmm nothing's wrong with him." He said sheepishly. "He uh- he wants to- Ugh Jon! Just talk to her!" Colby screamed to someone who I assumed was Jon. I heard some grunting in the background, then Jon speaks.

"Hey Ally."

"Jon." I replied, simply. Not in the mood talking to anyone.

"I uhh-" He stuttered. "Uhm-"

"Jon, just say it!" I heard Colby scolding Jon in the background.

"Man, I can't! I don't know what to say!" Jon replied to Colby. And then I heard them bickering at each other.

Me, getting annoyed at them, simply told them, "Just call me when you two stop bickering like children." And hang up. Maaan, I'm really not in the mood today. Even when I already heard Jon's voice. I don't know the problem anymore. I stood up to go to the bathroom and suddenly stop when I saw something in the corner of my eye; I turn around and look at the couch that I'm sitting on for hours. Red. It is color red.

I ran to where the mirror was located and turn around to look at my back. Damn. It is the time of the month. That's why. That's why I'm so irritated. I went to get what I need in my bedroom and ran for the bathroom and did what I have to do.

After I did everything I needed to do, I answered my ringing phone. And again, it is Jasmine who's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally. It's me again." I recognized Jon's voice and automatically, I smiled. "Sorry about earlier. Uhmm... are you busy?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier, please tell Jas also. I uhh- uhm, it's just you know.. time of the month." I told him embarrassed.

"Ohh." Great. I think he got scared now. "Is it okay if I talk to you or you don't want to be disturbed?" He asked gently and carefully.

"Nah, it's okay now. I'm fine." I assured him while going to my bedroom and lying on the bed. "What is it that you wanted to ask by the way?"

"Oh yeah. Just uh- I'm here at Orlando tonight."

"Okay. Uhm.. so... what?" Unsure of what he wanted to say.

"Can I see you tonight?"

That's it! From lying in the bed, I stood up so fast my legs are aching. That's all he literally have to say to make my day again. I'm glad he can't see that I'm blushing right now.

"Sure." I simply said. I don't want him to know that he makes me crazy. But on the inside, damn, I'm crazier than AJ Lee right now.

I heard him whispering "yes" quietly and sighed relieved. Woooooah, do I make him nervous? I laughed to myself thinking what Jon looks like when he's nervous.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 1 if that's alright with you?" He asked.

I looked at the time and it's already 11:30, gives me time to get ready. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "See you."

"Great. See you." He laughed. Then add, "baby."

 **a/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was just 12:30 when Jon pull out to my house. Wow he's early. He kinda struck me as a guy who's always late and has his own time. He knocked on the door and I open it immediately.

"Wow, you're early." Was the first thing that I told him when I opened the door. "Come in!"

He smiled a little and went inside. He hugged me and told me he missed me. I look down when I felt myself blushing at what he said. He pulled my chin gently to face him and smile when he saw that I'm blushing.

"Ohh she's blushing. Don't be shy." He teased me. He brushed his fingers in my cheeks and murmured something that I didn't understand then he kissed my forehead, my nose and finally my lips. I widened my eyes at what's happening and push him a little.

"Jon, you kissed me." I told him quietly. He nodded. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked him while looking at his lips. Gosh it's so soft, I wanted to taste it again. But of course, I have to know first why he did that.

"Because I want to?" He said, not sure of himself. "Why? You didn't like it?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I do." I whispered so quiet I wasn't sure he heard it.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Don't ask anymore Jon! Just do it again." I whispered shyly.

He chuckled to himself, step forward, touch my cheeks softly with his rough hands and leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him with me on the couch. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue on mine. We are totally making out now with me completely laying down in the couch and him above me. He starts to touch my boobs and that's when I stop. I pushed him up and I stood up as well.

It's been a minute of silence and I found the courage now to break the silence and speak.

"I'm sorry." I started shyly. "I'm sorry Jon. It's just uh- I just don't want being touched in you know-" I whispered.

"Ohhh." He said surprised by what I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I just nodded and said, "It's okay."

"Maybe, I should go now." I looked at him shocked. Why did he want to go? Did he only came here to touch me and because I didn't want that, he'll leave? "This is a bad idea." He added, then quickly went to the door and left without even glancing back.

I stared at the slammed door shocked by his actions. How dare him do that and leave me hanging. I went to my bedroom and looked for my phone to call someone.

"Gosh Jas! Please answer!" I murmured to my phone.

4 more rings and still no answer so I end the call. I was looking for Ciara's name on my contacts when I received someone's text.  
 _  
Al! It's Jasmine! My phone's not working what's wrong? This is Colby's number._

I smiled when I realized that he's with Colby right now, enjoying and being happy while I'm miserable as fuck here. I decided that I don't want to disturb their little bonding, after all its Colby's only day off so I'll just let them be.

 _Oh, nothing. Just enjoy your time with Colby. :)_

 _Don't be silly Al! We'll go there, okay? Wait for us!_

Sweet Jasmine! She's really a good friend. She's what I consider my best friend at work. Colby's very lucky to have her. I mean they're not yet official, but you get what I mean.

A loud honk of the car is heard by the whole city when they got to my place. I opened the front door and met them outside. I greeted Jasmine with a tight hug and a kiss in the cheek, while I greeted Colby with just a hug. I pulled them inside my house and invite them to have a seat.

"Nice place." Colby complimented. "Very girly, very Ally." He teased.

"Girly? Eww! No I'm not! How dare you!" I glared at him.

"So what happened?" Jasmine started to ask and so I told her what happened a while ago with me and Jon.

When I finished my little storytelling, I observed their reactions. Jasmine is just looking at me while Colby is laughing so hard. Jasmine and I stared at him weirdly and asked what's funny with what I just shared.

"Oh man!" Colby said after he stopped laughing for a minute. "Seriously, do you like him Allana banana?"

"I do, Colby. Very much." I whispered.

"Stop it now while you still can." I was shocked at what he said. "Al, I'm telling you. Don't expect anything from Jon. He can't give you what you're looking for."

Jasmine was shocked at Colby's confession. "What do you mean by that Colbs?" She asked him while looking at me concerned.

"I'm sure he's just looking for another fling. He have girls from every fucking states in the United States for fuck's sake. So as early as now Ally, if you don't want to have a broken heart, avoid him." I stared at him after he said that. Wow. What a surprise! I don't know what to say anymore. I just nodded at them and opened the TV to cut the tension that was building inside this house and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

 **a/n: Sorry for the late update! Hope you like it! Review and follow! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The following week after Colby told me to stop myself for falling for Jon, I busied myself to training. I'm spending almost half day for my workout and training to forget Jon. I guess it work though. I have no social life anymore, only talking to my girls to just ask them how they're doing. I never even remember when was the last time I went to the mall to go shopping. I don't know what happened to me. If you must know, I'm very shopaholic. Spending my day for hours in the mall, but now I'm spending it in the gym.

Tonight is different though. Tonight is WrestleMania. The biggest show of them all. This means I'm going to see Jon whether I like it or not. The last time I talked to him was when he went to my house, kissed me, then left me after I told him that I don't wanna be touched in certain parts of my body.

I was doing my hair and make-up when I heard a knock on my hotel room. I finished my make-up before I looked at the peephole to see who it was and that's who I was expecting. Ciara and Minna. I opened the door and let them in.

"Hey Al Al!" Minna greeted enthusiastically. I smiled at them and greeted them with a hug and a kiss in the cheek. "Where's Ella?"

"Still in the bathroom." I pointed to the door across the bed that we're sitting on. "You know she spends hours taking a shower." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I heard you!" Ella shouted from the bathroom. "I'm almost done!"

"By the way, where's Jasmine?" Ciara asked while putting a lipstick that she just bought the other day. "Love this lipstick. You should've went with me Al! I miss shopping with you!"

I have no doubts that she misses shopping with me. We always love shopping together. Clothes, shoes, bags, make-ups, you name it, we shop it. I guess this is the effect of what Jon's doing to me. I lost interest to my most favorite hobby in the world. _'So don't blame me, Ciara! Blame Jon!'_ I thought to myself. _  
_  
"We can go shopping this week." I told her.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" She gushed. "Yes, I love that! I saw these new shoes when I went last week at the mall. We should totally buy it! It's color red. I know how much you love red. I think it's a 5-inch heels. You love high heels, right?" And she never stopped talking after that.

* * *

We were just hanging out in the catering, chatting and eating chips before the show started. Everyone's so busy. Some people on the roster are just chilling, talking to each other, while others just wanted some time by themselves. You can see some guys, listening to whatever in their earphones. While others are just sitting in the corner looking nervous as ever.

"I'm so excited for The Shield's match tonight!" Jasmine stated when she sat down beside me on my right side with a plate of food in her left hand.

I popped some fries in my mouth and didn't react to what she said. I just listened to them talking.

"Me too! It's their first WrestleMania!" Ciara said. "I'm also looking foward to Brock Lesnar and Triple H! Oh my gosh!" She squealed. We were laughing at her when I felt someone sat beside me and also laugh at Ciara. I look to my left side and saw Jon sitting beside me, with Colby sitting on Jasmine's other side. "Sorry guys, you know I love Triple H." Ciara added.

"Oh really? More than The Shield?" Jon asked Ciara.

"Hmm not really." Ciara answered.

"Hmmm.." Jon propped his elbows on the table and stared right through Ciara.

Ciara did the same and said, "I do like the blue-eyed one though." She winked at him. "You know, the lunatic." She giggled.

What the fuck. Are they flirting? Right in front of me? Really? The nerves of these two. Jasmine and Colby both looked at me while the Jon and Ciara were flirting with each other. They were the one who knows that I like Jon and by the look on their faces, they feel sorry for me. I just smiled at them and continue to eat the fries.

Jon laughed at what Ciara said and then looked at me. "Hi." He smiled and put his hand on my other hand that's resting on my lap. Then he kissed my cheek. I blushed at this and smiled looking up at him. He stood up and pulled my hand with him. "Let's talk outside." He said to me silently.

I nodded at him and when I went to look at the other people that are sitting with us; they're already looking at us. "Guys, uh- excuse us for a while." I told them and turn around to follow Jon outside of the catering.

We just keep walking hand in hand in the hallway of the MetLife Stadium until we round in the corner and found a quiet spot to have a chat. I sat on the crate and looked at him. "So.." I trailed off. "What you want to talk about?" I asked him silently.

He sat beside me and held my hand, "Nothing really. Just want to be alone with you." He murmured quietly and leaned his head on my shoulder. After a minute of silence, he looked up at me with that cute puppy face and a pout and said, "I'm sorry Ally."

"Hmm?" I asked him acting innocent. "For what?"

"Don't play dumb Ally." He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry about what happened the last time we're together. You know.. at your house."

I just stared at him, not saying anything.

"Please forgive me, Ally."

"It's fine. It's done."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I pulled away gently and smiled at him. "Not here, Jon!" I look around, "People can see us."

He laughed and said, "Okay, not now, not here." He leaned forward and whispered, "later" to my ear. Then we laugh together while hugging tightly.

 **a/n: Review and Follow! :)**


End file.
